


embed her signature

by ruinjvpiter



Series: the key to joy (snippets) [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24588028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruinjvpiter/pseuds/ruinjvpiter
Summary: it was nice, everything felt like it was supposed to, like those shinobi novels she read when she was little, all about love triangles and friendship and glory.
Series: the key to joy (snippets) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777312
Kudos: 6





	embed her signature

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in an hour and ???

it's been- a while since the last time she's here.

team 7 occupies most of her time now, chasing cats and cleaning gutters. with kakashi-sensei always with that thrice damned book and naruto and sasuke bickering in the background. it was nice, everything felt like it was supposed to, like those shinobi novels she read when she was little, all about love triangles and friendship and glory.

but then _wave_ came and-

sakura screwed her eyes shut and let out a breath, trying to throw away the sight of blood and corpses that's seared into her retinas. the corrupting feeling of helplessness and _she's not enough_ makes bile rise from her throat.

she lets her hands dig harder into the bark of the tree she's perched on, uncaring about the small crescent shapes already marked into the bark. the air is always sharper here, up up and away from the little figures that she associates with _duty_ and _restraint._ the blast of cool air makes her look up into the sunlight that filters to the trees.

sakura wonders if senju hashirama would be proud.


End file.
